Inkjet printers and other electronic printing devices have become ubiquitous in society. These printing devices can utilize a slotted substrate to deliver ink in the printing process. Such printing devices can provide many desirable characteristics at an affordable price. However, the desire for ever more features at ever-lower prices continues to press manufacturers to improve efficiencies.
One way of meeting consumer demands is by improving the slotted substrates that are incorporated into print head dies, fluid ejecting devices, printers, and other printing devices. Currently, the slotted substrates can have a propensity to crack and ultimately break. Cracking of the substrate and ultimately the print head die increases production costs as a result of lower yields and decreases product reliability.
Accordingly, the present invention arose out of a desire to provide slotted substrates having desirable characteristics.